Crédito Galáctico Estándar
right|50px El crédito galáctico estándar, llamado simplemente crédito, coloquialmente dactarios de la República y más tarde conocido como el crédito del Imperio, era la moneda de mayor uso en la galaxia desde la época de la República Galáctica. Desde sus inicios estuvo respaldado por la inmensa riqueza del planeta Muunilinst y el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Clan sustentó las monedas de ambos bandos, al igual que lo haría décadas más tarde con la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial. La décima parte de un crédito se llamaba decicred. También hay otra fracción más pequeña llamada tin cred. Forma thumb|left|150px|Un [[chip de crédito.]] El crédito era una divisa física con monedas y billetes en circulación. En algún momento durante la plenitud de la República Galáctica, se hizo muy popular el chip de crédito. Cerca del fin del régimen del Imperio Galáctico, la moneda gozó de un incremento en su popularidad mientras los habitantes de la Galaxia esperaban la resolución de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Muchos estaban al tanto de que los chips de créditos perdiesen su valor tras la guerra. Caída Durante las Guerras Clon, muchos de los habitantes de la Galaxia estaban preocupados del resultado de la guerra y de que efectos tendría sobre la economía galáctica. Debido a esto, una abrumadora mayoría de planetas fuera del Núcleo y del Borde Interior no aceptaron créditos. Estos planetas y regiones comenzaron a acuñar sus propias divisas. El Imperio siguió utilizando el crédito, ahora llamado crédito imperial, ya que era su principal divisa, y durante el reinado del Emperador Palpatine, fueron muy pocos los que no lo aceptarían. Incluso la Alianza para Restaurar la República lo utilizó, junto su propio crédito de la Alianza, ya que era la divisa más fácil y más utilizada de la Galaxia. thumb|[[Tyber Zann comprobando su reserva de créditos.]] Después de la fragmentación del Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, aparecieron muchas nuevas divisas. Aunque la Nueva República había reclamado el crédito, era sin ninguna duda la unidad monetaria más aceptada en la Galaxia. Muchas regiones, incluyendo el Remanente Imperial, volvieron otra vez a imprimir sus propias divisas. Durante este periodo las variaciones de cambio fluctuaron ampliamente, y los cargueros negociaban con metales preciosos y bienes de consumo ya que ni la Nueva República ni el Remanente Imperial aceptaban la moneda del otro. Entre bastidores En un suplemento escrito por George Lucas en 1977 para el uso de licencias, describió el “Coin of the Galactic Realm” (la Moneda del Reinado Galáctico) teniendo dos formas: una “unidad de crédito”, que quedó sin describirse y una moneda plana cuadrada, hecha de cristal. La moneda de cristal era irreproducible por nadie más que el Imperio''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film. El símbolo del crédito se guarda una gran similitud con el dólar americano ($), el yen (¥) y el euro (€), todos ellos se parecen a una letra del alfabeto cruzada por dos líneas paralelas. El símbolo del crédito estándar galáctico se parece a la letra resh ® con dos líneas paralelas verticales, el cual puede denotar “República”. Apariciones *Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''HoloNet News'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' **''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale **''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' **''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama * *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Written Word'' * Notas y referencias Véase también *Economía galáctica Categoría:República Galáctica Categoría:Divisas